bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Azumi Haruko
Azumi Haruko is the current Captain of the 4th Division, she is also head of the Infirmary and Relief unit, as well as Director of the Intelligence and Recon Division of the SRDI. Azumi is the 23rd Head of the Haruko Clan. Appearance Azumi is 5 foot 10 inches tall. She has a rather slim figure. She has long bright red, basically pink hair, vibrant blue eyes. She wears a regular shihaksho with a long sleeved haori. She wears her zanpakuto on her left waist. Personality Azumi is warm of spirit, eager for action and is driven by a desire to be loved for what she brings to others. Azumi is beyond intelligent, a magnanimous leader and a faithful servant. She is curious and calculating. Once scorned in love, however, she will withdraw the affections and the light, once brilliant, can go cold. Plot 400 years ago, Central 46 approved a project to create cheap, expendable captain-class shinigami. They did this by taking a Vasto Lorde, and putting its soul into a gigai. After that, they inserted numerous shinigami souls into the mix with the Gigai. There was only one succesful test subject. Azumi. She does not remember being a Vasto Lorde, but sometimes feels the pangs of a hollow's instinct and finds herself liking most hollows unlike most shinigami. She is Modified Soul, in a sense. Central 46 cut the funding for the project after even Azumi was unsuccessful. Since she was nowhere near captain level. She had very little reiatsu and only a shikai. No bankai. 300 years ago, 100 years after her creation, she was simply dumped into the Rukongai after the funding for the project was cut. 250 years ago, she met a noble named Mikael Haruko who was Squad 5 captain at the time. The two very quickly fell in love. Mikael visited Azumi all the time. They eventually married. 200 years ago, Azumi entered the academy. She was the top student the academy, every day proving her genius to everyone. She graduated in only a year. On her way home, on her graduating day, she ran home clutching her zanpakuto. When she arrived, her home was ablaze. Everyone around her was being murdered, her husband was nowhere to be found. A man, dying at her feet told her to go to the Squad 5 barracks. So she did, she ran. And ran. And ran. She joined Squad 2 shortly after, landing a position in the punishment force. After a few years, she made an embarrassing mistake. As a result, she was transferred to Squad 12. She seemed to fit much better in Squad 12. She spent the next 100 years rising through the seats in Squad 12 until she got to 5th Seat. 100 years ago, she began her training for bankai. She trained, and trained. Every day. Over the next 100 years until the present day, she took part in very many missions and exercises. About 3 years ago, she was promoted to 3rd seat. A few months ago, she was promoted to lieutenant. She still trains to achieve bankai and obtain a captaincy. Until she did, in early September, Azumi was promoted from lieutenant of Squad 12, to Captain of Squad 4. Yeah. Powers and Abilities 'Zanpakuto' Zururi Enma: In its sealed form, it resembles a normal katana. The only decoration is the tsuba, which is a hexagon. The two sides parallel to the blade are long, whereas the four sides above and below the blade are shortened, making it into almost a diamond or prism-like shape. It has a green handle. The hamon of her blade looks like waves of water. Shikai: To release, she holds her sword in front of her face length-ways, showing the cutting-edge to the enemy. She then turns it to show the broad-side. She then announces its name and release command. When she releases, the blade of her zanpakuto scatters into several thousand snowflakes. The snowflakes, then form into a light-blue crystal; which is the source of her waves ability. The blade is different each time she releases depending on the combat conditions, and Azumi's mental state at the time. However, it usually maintains a katana-esque shape. Small white wings of reiatsu appear from shoulders, becoming the source of her healing ability. Bankai: Sytokyu, Zururi Enma: To release her bankai, she holds her sword down, tip facing the ground, often speaking a release command, "Grind." Azumi drops the sword and it sinks into the ground. When she releases, Azumi falls to her knees. Her body is enveloped by a black aura and begins to grow and change. A lot. After a few moments of convulsing and mutating, Azumi appears as a giant, jet-black lion. Lion-Azumi has a bright-white mane, 5 white tails, and large shimmering white wings of reiryoku. Lion-Azumi is 10ft tall at the shoulder. Pretty big. 'Inner world' Her inner world takes the appearance of a large field with a tree in the center. The grass is a sparkling green color. The tree, is a large beautiful oak tree. Bubbles float all over. The bubbles represent an individual memory. When popped, the person lives the memory. Only Azumi is able to tell which bubble represents which memory. Her zanpakuto spirit takes the form of a proud, beautiful, angel-winged white lion. 'Stats' Durable Combatant (Hankou 10): Azumi has proven to be rather durable and energetic in combat and otherwise. She's been known to be able to withstand large amounts of reiatsu, but she has a restrictive limit. Great Spiritual Power (Reiryoku 13): As a captain of the Gotei 13, Azumi possesses a very large amount of spiritual power. She has enough reiryoku to crush most people with reiatsu alone. Her reiryoku is silvery-white in color. Hakuda Adept (Hakuda 9/11 in Bankai): Azumi has shown a decent skill level in hand-to-hand combat and agility, as she demonstrated during a spar with Drake. Kido Expert (Seijuu 13/16 in Bankai): Being a captain, Azumi is very proficient in the art of kido, as all of her abilities revolve around the usage of kido and general reishi manipulations. She can use as high as #64. She is also quite capable in kaido as well. Expert Swordsman (Bukijuu 13): As a captain, Azumi on very many occasions has shown that she is an expert with a weapon; wielding it at very high skill levels, with varying degrees of precision. Hoho Expert (Hoho 13/16 in Bankai): As a former member of the Onmitsukido Punishment Force, and a captain of the Gotei 13, Azumi has great skill in the area of Hoho, being able to travel great distances at a rather quick pace. Master Healer: As captain of Squad 4, Azumi is a master of all things related to medicine and healing. She spent more than 50 years studying medicine. She is able to treat and heal injuries like no one ever. Azumi is the best doctor in the Soul Society with her medical expertise, kaido, and her zanpakuto's healing ability. Genius intellect: Azumi has proven herself to be one of the most intelligent beings both within and outside of Soul Society. Much of her intellect is seen in scientific inventions, deduction of situations, and combat tactics. She is very insightful of other people, allowing her to seemingly predict most things well in advance. Culinary Master: Azumi is the greatest known chef in every plane of existence. She can take basically anything and turn it into nutritious, good tasting food or drink using reiryoku. Her food, imbued with reiatsu is known to have healing properties. Trivia * Her theme song is Two Steps From Hell - Archangel. * She is allergic to Makato Kiyoshi and feathers. * She must drink 4 litres of chlorophyll every day or she will die. She must inject 100mls of a stabalizing agent and 200 more mls of chlorophyll into her blood stream 6 times a day or she will die. She must do this because her body can not create the chemical (chlorophyll) thst ferries oxygen through her body. * She takes over 300 grams of medication each morning to manage her insanity. * She is ambidextrous but uses her left hand most of the time. * All Japanese translations are done with Google Translate because I don't care. * Azumi keeps a lot of things in her haori. She keeps a few miles of bandages, hydrogen peroxide, syringes filled with a liquid that numbs pain, a bottle of acetaminophen (Tylenol), syringes of adrenaline, and a stethoscope, and so many other things.